


It’s okay, you adorable cutie

by script_nef



Series: Logophile (n. English) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Even if he's a mess, Fluff, Gen, Post-Time Skip, Tagalog, cooking mishap, gigil, give him a break guys, he's super clumsy and forgetful, he's trying his best, loves you so much, word fic, you love him so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/script_nef/pseuds/script_nef
Summary: You can never stay mad at your sunshine
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Series: Logophile (n. English) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831378
Kudos: 58





	It’s okay, you adorable cutie

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: **[Gigil]**
> 
>  **Gigil (n. Tagalog)**  
>  /ˈɡi.ɡil/
> 
> : the urge to pinch or squeeze something unbearably cute

You can confidently say that your boyfriend is the most adorable and cutest person in the entire world, and maybe even the universe. No, _definitely_ in the entire universe. Everyone who has ever met him agrees with you, gushing over how bright and energetic he is in every aspect of his life. Well, nearly everybody, seeing how some of his friends are a bit reluctant to admit any kind of a nice comment towards your sunshine. **  
**

The fact that he’s so cute and sweet and willing to do anything _you_ want to do squeezes down on your heart. That, coupled with his ever-present smile, is enough to make you forgive every single thing he does. Even if it means he’s practically trashed your kitchen to the point of no recognition.

* * *

The pungent odour of smoke makes you cover your mouth and nose as you walk into the apartment. Thuds can be heard as Shouyou zips around the house, turning on fans and opening windows to let the smoke out. The air clears a bit and you can breathe.

“Shou? What’s going on? Are you okay?” He stops at your voice, frozen into an awkward stance with one of his legs raised into a step while his arms are stretched far. He immediately shoots across the hallway and stops right in front of you, hands slamming against the walls to block you from fully entering the house.

“[Name]-chan, you’re back early!” His voice wavers as he ignores your question. “H-how was work?”

“It was fine…” You attempt to peek behind his shoulders and into the living room but Shouyou responds by shifting his body so that your line of sight is blocked. You move and he immediately follows. And again. And again. It’s like a weird dance of bobbing heads, which would normally be funny if your boyfriend isn’t being so odd. “We finally finished on the contract with our dealer so we were allowed to take the day off. Why is there smoke in our house? Did something burn? Are you hurt or not?” You cup his face in your hands, eyebrows creasing in worry. 

Shouyou might be an adult now, and a damn fine one at that, but it doesn’t stop him from being clumsy and forgetful. Like, _all_ the time. You can fondly recollect a sunny day last spring when he went to do a routine run and forgot to close and lock the door. A bird chirping on your bedframe was what woke you up. He also forgot to give you a morning kiss that day, so maybe he was just out of it that morning.  
Or that time when he nearly slammed his head on a coffee table by tripping over something invisible in Ikea. You had never been more glad for his god-like reflexes and held him in a tight grip for the rest of the day.

“I’m not hurt, don’t worry!” He kisses your palms in an attempt to reassure you, but his eyes are shaking at a magnitude of 7.9. “I’m fine, but um… please don’t be angry!” You stare at him quizzically as he steps aside to let you in, hands taking away your bags.

The reason for is nervousness becomes clear by the first glimpse you get of the kitchen. Or the thing you assume is still your kitchen. There’s a huge black marking on the wall behind the stove and wisps of smoke are still rising from the charred pan. Various ingredients are littered all over the countertops and water seems to be splattered across the walls. Broken pieces of china cover the floor. The shards are spread out so much that you could have nearly stepped on one if Shouyou didn’t lift you up with a yelp of “be careful!” 

Turning to your boyfriend, who’s now hung his head with a crestfallen look, your mouth open and close silently as words escape you.

“Care to explain, Shouyou?” He flinches at your tone and the use of his full name, something you only do when you’re either irritated or angry. He fiddles with his fingers before rambling out an explanation.

“Well, you were really stressed with the whole contract thing because you said the other person was being unreasonable and that… they were going to be the death of you. I hate it when you talk like that, so I thought maybe you’d be cheered up if I made your favourite food. You always smile when you eat it, I even got your mum’s recipe!  
“So I put the pan on heat, put some chopped vegetables in it and started looking in the cupboards for the pretty plates I remember you buying a while ago. But then the pan caught on fire somehow while I wasn’t looking and the fire alarm surprised me which made me drop all the plates and I’ll replace them, I promise! Don’t worry, I know which ones I dropped!  
“And then I was just panicking because the noise was so loud and there were broken pieces of glass and I ended up making a mess because I tried to put the fire out by spraying it with water and it went everywhere… And then you came in…” His voice shrank into a meek squeak under your glower.

“Shouyou.” He immediately kneels at your disappointed voice, mindful of the china shards. Grasping your hand, he looks up with trembling lips.

“I’m so sorry! I’ll clean it up by myself and never, _ever_ try cooking again! I just wanted to do something for you and it ended horribly, please forgive me!” A sigh escapes you at the state of the kitchen which looks hopeless. And yet a small spark of affection also makes you smile. While his execution wasn’t great, Shouyou always has the best intention at heart and is constantly trying to help you.

“C’mon, Shou. We need to clean this up. And then we can cook together, I’ll show you how to do it.” That seems to perk him up to his usual level of enthusiasm and liveliness. He leaps up onto his feet and crushes you in his embrace, littering small pecks of affection onto your face.

“Thank you so much for not being angry with me… I’ll promise I’ll never try cooking at home if I’m not with you!” A flash of his signature adorable smile made you giggle as well, pinching both of his soft cheeks with so much strength that he yelps and begs you to let go. How a 172 cm, buff pro athlete who’s one of the best in the entire country manages to be so cute is beyond your level of comprehension.

The night is spent deep cleaning the kitchen and trying to recreate your mum’s cooking. Unfortunately, it doesn’t reach the golden standard but it’s still absolutely delicious and delightful. Shouyou fills his cheeks with the food like a chipmunk and smiles when you poke at it.

“This is great, Shou! I think you have talent as long as you’re under a watchful eye!”

“Really? Then I’ll try more and more with you until I have a buffet of your favourite foods in time for your return from work! It might take years, but I’ll do it one day, I promise!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr account](https://script-nef.tumblr.com/)


End file.
